Morning
by Meltavi
Summary: Pada saat Fang jogging di Minggu pagi, ia menemukan Ying terduduk di tepi trotoar seperti gembel jalanan. AU. FangxYing. One-shot.


"**Morning**" **by Meltavi**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios**

**Warn : AU, FaYi, OOC, alur** **ga** **keruan, gak sesuai** **EYD, typo, dan masih banyak lagi**

Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk have fun aja^^ Aku juga nggak ngambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfisi ini. So, enjoy!

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

Jalan raya dekat rumah Fang terlihat ramai dipenuhi manusia. Setiap minggu jam 5-9 pagi, jalan itu akan digantikan fungsi menjadi jalur _car free day_. Semua orang tampak berolahraga pagi di sana, tak terkecuali Fang yang memang gemar mencari keringat. Cowok berambut acak-acakkan itu sudah siap dengan kaos hitam polos dengan jogger semata kaki berwarna senada dengan jaket dililitkan di pinggang. Di kedua telinganya tersumpal airpod yang menyambungkan musik pop dari ponselnya. Kaki panjang Fang berlari dengan kecepatan sedang di antara lautan manusia itu, sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil mengikuti lirik lagu yang didengarnya.

Suasana sudah sangat ramai meski jam baru menunjuk angka 06.30 pagi. Banyak pedagang kali lima berjejer rapi di trotoar jalan, dan juga penjual air mineral yang kadang menawarkan orang-orang yang tengah _jogging_. Fang tidak pernah membelinya. Ia tipikal orang yang akan membawa air sendiri, seperti saat ini. Jika ia lupa membawanya, Fang tetap berlari sampai kelelahan sebelum pulang dan meminum air rumahan.

Jalanan yang digunakan _car free day_ ini memiliki dua arus dengan jarak lumayan jauh. Sesuai rutinitas minggu paginya, Fang berlari sebanyak tiga putaran. Kadang-kadang bisa lima putaran, itupun karena Fang lupa menghitungnya. Gara-gara hobinya tersebut, Fang jadi sering tenggelam pada langkahnya sampai melupakan perhitungan putaran larinya kadang-kadang. Tapi itu tidak merugikan dirinya sama sekali.

Merasa berlari santainya sudah cukup, Fang mulai mengambil langkah cepat. Namun pada saat langkah keempat, mata Fang tak sengaja menemukan sosok gadis di pinggir jalan. Duduk di tepi trotoar bersama beberapa orang, tapi agak terpaut jarak cukup jauh. Fang menyipitkan mata, merasa mengenali gadis berwajah beler itu. Dia masih mengenakan piyama berwarna kuning dengan gambar penguin-penguin kecil, sandal jepit biru, dan rambutnya yang terurai acak-acakkan.

Sekilas Fang seperti menyaksikan gembel jalanan.

Menghentikan kegiatannya, Fang memutuskan untuk menghampiri cewek kurang kerjaan itu. Dia masih belum sadar kala kaki Fang sudah tepat di hadapannya. Fang berkacak pinggang, menundukkan pandangan guna melihat wajah gadis itu yang ternyata berbeda 180 derajat dengan suasana pagi ini. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, terlihat kosong. Fang menebak gadis ini sedang melamun.

"Woi." panggil Fang, namun yang bersangkutan tidak bereaksi.

Fang menghela napas. Perlahan tubuh tingginya ia posisikan menjadi jongkok, sehingga wajah keduanya berhadapan. Si gadis gembel–menurut Fang tadi–masih diam tak bergerak, membuat Fang menaruh prasangka yang tidak-tidak.

Jangan-jangan rohnya kecabut?

"Ying." Berharap gadis itu akan sadar bila dipanggil namanya, Fang harus membuang jauh-jauh harapannya saat mendapat respon yang sama. Kesal, Fang menepuk pipi halus Ying pelan sambil berucap. "Heh. Woi. Sadar woi."

Dan _bingo_! Ying mengerjapkan matanya kaget ketika bersitatap langsung dengannya.

"Astaga! Sejak kapan kau di sini, Fang?!" serunya terkejut sembari memundurkan tubuhnya panik.

Fang memutar mata malas. Kayaknya dugaannya tadi benar. Roh Ying sempet kecabut. "Sejak kau duduk kayak gelandangan ngeliatin ke depan, ngapain coba?" balas Fang gondok. Kemudian ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Ying.

Ying mengerucutkan bibirnya dikatai begitu. Yah, Fang tidak salah sih. Memang benar dirinya kayak gelandangan. Duduk ngemper di trotoar dengan penampilan awut-awutan, siapa coba yang tidak memanggilnya kurang kerjaan?

"Yah... cuma merenung," balas Ying lesu. Membiarkan teman sekelasnya itu duduk menemaninya.

Fang yang awalnya mengira pertanyaannya dianggap angin lalu, mengangkat alis penasaran. Ia menyerong sedikit agar bisa menatap wajah Ying leluasa.

"Merenung?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Ying membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Di sampingnya, Fang menunggu penasaran. Sementara Ying menatapi orang-orang berseliweran di depannya, Fang menatapnya intens. Keduanya sama-sama membiarkan suara bising di sekitar menjadi pengisi keheningan mereka. Hingga akhirnya terdegar helaan napas panjang dari bibir kecil sang gadis. Aba-aba untuknya memulai cerita.

"Tadi nenekku marah-marah. Katanya aku tidak pernah membantunya saat hari libur. Aku dibangunin paksa cuma untuk bantuin nyiramin taneman. Padahal semalem aku habis begadang mengerjakan remedial fisika, kesel banget rasanya. Jadi daripada aku bales marah juga terus disebut cucu durhaka, aku kabur saja ke sini." jelas Ying panjang lebar. Raut wajahnya sangat melas, seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. Suara omelan neneknya masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, membuatnya merasa bersalah meski dirinya sering kali membantu wanita tua itu.

Fang diam-diam tersenyum dalam hati. Nada bicara dan ekspresi Ying saat bercerita barusan sungguh mampu membuat hatinya geli. Pasalnya gadis itu terlihat menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya Fang mencubit keras pipi seperti bakpau itu, namun ia harus menekannya kuat-kuat demi menjaga harga diri.

"Bete banget deh ..." keluh Ying, dagunya diletakkan di atas lutut yang ia tekuk. Bibirnya merosot ke bawah, membuat wajahnya seketika terlihat konyol dan jelek. Bodo amat, Ying tidak peduli.

"Yah ... namanya juga orang tua. Mau gimana lagi selain banyak-banyakkin sabar?" Fang baru menyahut. Tetapi Ying tampaknya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Gadis itu tetap pada posisinya sambil menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka.

Menyadari ia gagal mengubah _mood_ gadis itu, Fang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hening lagi-lagi tercipta, Fang jadi bingung cara memecahkannya. Dengan kikuk, ia menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya, sedang tangannya lurus ke belakang menyanggah tubuh. Sama seperti Ying, mata Fang memerhatikan lalu lalang orang yang tidak ada habis-habisnya. Cowok itu juga sesekali melirik Ying, berharap suara cemprengnya terdengar lagi. Tanpa sadar, dirinya melupakan lari paginya yang tertunda. Atau mungkin Fang sudah tidak tertarik lagi untuk melanjutkannya. Karena gadis di sampingnya ini.

Lima menit terlewati. Fang menghembuskan napas pendek, mulai jengah terjebak di dalam keheningan tak mengenakkan di antara mereka. Kembali menekuk kakinya, Fang menatap Ying. Alisnya terangkat kala menemukan kepala Ying sudah ditenggelamkan di kedua lututnya dengan tangan melingkari lutut, entah sejak kapan. Fang memandanginya cukup intens, sampai-sampai ia bisa mendeskripsikan gadis ini dalam otaknya.

_Tunggu. Fang, apa yang kau_ _pikirkan?_

Membuang jauh pikiran absurd itu, Fang menampar pipinya pelan. Baiklah, ia harus menghibur Ying bagaimana pun caranya. Cowok itu memutar otak, mencari-cari apa sekiranya hal yang bisa membuat _mood_ Ying naik. Matanya bergerak-gerak persis seperti orang berpikir. Namun pada saat itulah, Fang tak sengaja mendapati pria menatapnya–dan Ying–dengan penuh selidik juga curiga, bikin Fang panik bukan kepalang.

Ia baru menyadari posisi Ying saat ini macam orang yang sedang menangis, dan Fang bisa dijadikan pelaku penyebab gadis itu menangis karena ia satu-satunya makhluk hidup di samping Ying.

Fang rasanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya saja sekarang.

Sekali lagi diliriknya Ying yang masih asyik menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lutut. Fang memutuskan untuk berdiri, gelisah karena beberapa orang mulai menatapnya aneh. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia sudah dicap yang tidak-tidak oleh para pejalan kaki karena dikira membuat Ying menangis. Cowok tinggi itu menggigit bibirnya, berpikir kritis mengeluarkan dirinya dalam situasi tidak nyaman ini.

Ketika otaknya mendapatkan jawaban, Fang bersorak dalam hati dan segera melakukannya tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

Semoga saja cara ini berhasil.

* * *

"Oke! Ying, tenang. Kau tidak boleh sedih!" Fuh!" Gadis berkuncir itu mengeluarkan napas keras, menyemangati dirinya agar tidak mempersulit masalah ini. Tubuh kecilnya ditegakkan, dan perlahan ekspresi mendungnya tadi tergantikan dengan keceriaan khasnya.

Ying tersenyum lega. Bangga pada dirinya yang bisa dengan sekejap menyelesaikan masalah. Ia menoleh ke samping untuk mengadukannya pada Fang, namun matanya menyorot kebingungan kala tidak menemukan Fang di sebelahnya. _Lho? Kemana_ _tuh_ _bocah?_ Ying menengok ke belakang, depan, kiri, kanan, tapi cowok gila populer itu tetap tak terlihat seperti lenyap ke dalam bumi.

Mengerucutkan bibirnya, Ying menghela napas kecewa. Ia menebak cowok itu pasti sudah kembali lari meninggalkannya seorang diri di sini tanpa ada peduli sedikit pun. Padahal Ying berharap Fang akan menemaninya sampai ia selesai berdiam diri tadi, tapi kenyataannya tak sesuai harapan. Betapa bodohnya ia sampai berharap seperti itu, disaat dirinya hanyalah teman Fang. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Ying mengangkat bahunya. Yasudahlah, toh dirinya sudah merasa lebih baik. Akhirnya Ying bangkit, berniat untuk pulang dan membantu neneknya. Tapi mendadak ia harus berhenti kala lengannya dicekal  
oleh tangan seseorang. Refleks, kepala Ying menoleh untuk mencari tahu.

"Fang?" Mata Ying membulat saat menemukan teman cowoknya itu sudah di sini lagi. Fang hanya menatapnya datar, perlahan cekalan tangannya dilepas digantikan dengan sodoran es krim.

"Nih."

Ying menatap bingung es krim itu. Fang tampak menunggunya untuk mengambil es krim tersebut, namun sang gadis malah bertanya dengan nada polos.

"Buat?"

Fang mengangkat alis. "Nggak mau?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ngasih es krim deh?" tanya Ying balik. Lawan bicaranya menghela napas jengah karena kesal.

"Mau apa nggak? Kalo nggak, yaudah buat aku aja." ujar Fang enteng. Kakinya berjalan ringan melewati Ying yang masih planga-plongo di tempat sambil membawa es krim di kedua tangannya.

Ying tersadar. Dengan cepat ia menyusul cowok itu sebelum tertinggal jauh.

"Eh, Fang! Tunggu!"

Tak lama kemudian tubuh Ying sudah bersisian dengan Fang. Mereka berdua berjalan di antara kerumunan orang, menikmati matahari pagi yang semakin menaik di langit.

Sambil berjalan, Ying menoleh pada Fang yang tengah memakan es krim cokelat di tangan kanannya dengan cuek. Sementara es krim vanilla di tangan kiri yang tadi disodorkan untuknya terangguri di sana dan terlihat mulai meleleh karena paparan sinar matahari. Ying mendadak kepengen es krim itu. Apalagi rasa vanilla adalah favoritnya. Ia menyesal tidak langsung menerimanya tadi.

"Um... Fang." panggil Ying ragu. Cowok itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alis sebagai respon sambil terus melangkah. "Jadi tadi kamu ninggalin aku buat beli es krim ini?" tanyanya kemudian setelah mengerti apa yang dilakukan Fang.

Cowok itu menghentikan langkah, membuat Ying mau tak mau ikut berhenti. Sedetik kemudian, Fang menghadap pada Ying, menatap tanpa ekspresi gadis itu. Yang ditatap mengerjapkan mata terkejut.

"Udah ngerti?" tanya Fang datar, dan Ying membalas dengan anggukan polos seperti anak TK. "Nih. Ambil." Es krim itu kembali tersodor. "Habiskan. Sampai hatimu merasa lebih baik." Dan tak lama, tangan kecil itu menerimanya.

Fang tersenyum tipis. Tanpa memedulikan reaksi Ying, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Menahan senyum kala mendengar seruan cempreng disusul langkah kaki tergesa di belakangnya.

"Fang, tunggu!"

Lidah Fang kembali menjilat es krim cokelatnya, menyadari rasanya yang begitu manis.

Semanis perilaku gadis yang saat ini berjalan di sisinya.

.

.

.

.

Finizh

A/N :

akhirnya bisa pub ff baluuu XDDD kemaren abis study tour, terus dilanjot tugas yang seabrek minta dibakar TT jdi susah bgt buat nulis ;_;

aku liat2 FaYi udah mulai langka nih. saatnya aku melayarkan kapal mereka~ uwu semoga klean suka!

terimakasi yg sudah mampir :)

jumpa lagi di ff selanjutnya. babaaay /kaboor


End file.
